Developing Love
by Someguythatyou'llnevermeet
Summary: In this story a certain jester is in love with a certain blonde hunter. He goes through several ways to make Kurapika develop the feeling that the jester currently feels...If he can. (Rated T but will eventually turn M)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

The content is short, due to it being a start of the story.

Kurapika had to rest… the busy time at work finally took a toll on his body the boy felt so tired that he could just lay on the floor then sleep. That would be ridiculous anyway.

The blonde walked to the building's hallway that leads to his room. The hallway was oddly quite, just as he was about to enter he heard a slight noise inside. Getting alerted he readies his chains then slowly opens the door.

To his surprise a certain magician was sleeping on his bed while the magician's cards messily scattered on his entire room. Deactivating his chains, he sighed in relief then he approached the sleeping jester and reached a hand out to move him awake, but as he reached out to him Hisoka's hand caught a grip on his.

The blonde tried to pull his hand back but Hisoka's grip was just too strong, as he desperately tried pulling his hand back the jester slowly opened his golden eyes and gazed at Kurapika's scarlet ones. Smirking, he released his grip on the blonde's arm causing him to land on the ground with his behind.

"Mind telling me on why you are here?" Kurapika glared at the jester as he rubbed his arm to ease the pain.

Hisoka yawned and stood in a cross legged sitting position. "Ohh nothing, I'll explain you the reason later, anyways want to spend some time _cuddling_?" Hisoka asked as he rested his cheek on the palm of his hand.

Irritated the blonde stood up "Well go spend some time _cuddling_ with someone else! I've already had enough problems today and I will not go through another one, and look what you did to my room!" Kurapika scolded as he gestured the scattered cards.

Hisoka just took a look at his surroundings and chuckled "The wind must've blown my pyramid of cards. You really need to close your window."

"I don't care what the wind did, just clean up this room" Kurapika demanded. As a matter of fact he does need to close his window.

"Or else what?" Hisoka wanted to see what type of threat the blonde can manage against him.

" **Hisoka** " Kurapika said in an irritated tone why can't this man stop being so annoying?

"You called?" Ohh Hisoka is really enjoying this.

The pointless conversation finally made Kurapika give up "Fine! I'll do it myself!" He yelled and picked up the cards one by one. It's going to take a long time to pick them all up.

Hisoka sighed smilingly "I suppose that's enough fun for tonight" with that said, he raised a his index finger, suddenly all the cards, including the one on Kurapika's hands flew towards Hisoka's direction and neatly mashed together until they were formed into a deck.

Kurapika used Gyo to find out how Hisoka did it, but the magician deactivated his Bungee gum before the blonde could see.

"How did you do that?" Kurapika asked, curios to know of Hisoka's abilities

"It's a secret." Hisoka replied. The boy is sharp indeed.

Kurapika glared then approached Hisoka, folding his arms "Get out of my bed" He demanded in a normal tone that somehow signals danger.

"How about we just sleep with each other" Hisoka said with a tone of perversion.

That sentence shattered the blonde's stoic composure and it also made him shiver in disgust causing him to wrap his arms around his body out of reflex.

"N-never mind I'll just sleep on the sofa" Kurapika stuttered. When he turned around to head for the couch, Hisoka sent a bungee gum thread on the blondes back and attached the other end of the thread to his chest.

"I don't think you can" Hisoka said and activated his hatsu.

As Bungee gum was activated Kurapika was instantly dragged to the bed and his back collided with Hisoka's chest making Kurapika crash with an 'oof'. The blond blushed and tried to get off from Bungee Gum's hold.

"H-hey what are you d-doing!?" Kurapika yelled while trying to escape, but Hisoka wrapped his arms around the blonde's body and brought him closer.

"Aren't you tired? If so, why not rest?" Hisoka whispered in Kurapika's ear then he brought his nose to Kurapika's hair smelling the blonde's sweet aroma.

The blonde was disgusted at Hisoka's actions but nevertheless the magician was right, he really needed some sleep. Kurapika sighed and adjusted himself in the bed to get more comfortable, after getting the right feeling the blonde closed his eyes in an effort to sleep. He is aware that Hisoka is with him but it is not like Hisoka would plan some mischievous plan to attack him, he knew that the magician does not kill people using cheap tricks and besides, the perk of being partners with him is that he swore to never hurt Kurapika.

Hisoka snuggled closer to Kurapika then covered both of them with the bed's blanket. After everything was seemingly all at place Hisoka brought his mouth close to Kurapika's ear.

"Nighty night" Hisoka kissed Kurapika's ear then closed his eyes.

The blonde groaned as a reply but even with that harsh action the magician still heard Kurapika say a faint sound of 'Good night' afterwards.

Author's Note:

Please do tell me if I made some errors in this story, I just started writing and I'm having some doubts, if I do made some errors have some time to send me a message and tell me what I have done wrong. With that said, I hope you readers enjoyed this part of the story, leave a review to share with me on how you feel about this fiction.


	2. Wakey-wakey

Author's Note:

Here it is the second chapter for the story. It's a bit short, but not as short as the last one. Now finish reading my notes and enjoy the story.

The sun's bright light shone through Kurapika's window, signaling the blonde to wake up from his sleep.

Kurapika groaned and used the blanket to cover his face from the sunlight, he also noticed that Hisoka's not with him in the bed by using his arm to feel if he's besides him. Suddenly the blanket was pulled away leaving Kurapika vulnerable to sunlight.

"Wake up sleepy head" Hisoka murmured to the blonde.

As a reply, Kurapika only turned away to the other side of the bed. "Give me ten more minutes." The blonde grumbled with his face in the pillow.

Smiling, Hisoka reached out to the blonde and shook him awake; the blonde finally had enough and opened his eyes with annoyance. Hisoka gazed at Kurapika's sleepy form, the blonde was really beautiful, even more so, by looking sleepy and rubbing his eyes.

"Why would you even wake me up so early?" Kurapika asked irritatingly while rubbing his eyes.

"Early? Haven't you looked at the time yet?" Hisoka asked, knowing that the blonde is fully unaware of what time it is.

"The time?" Kurapika asked dumbfounded and looked at the clock. '9:41 Am? , No matter, it's my day-off anyway' Kurapika said in his thoughts. Thank God that Neon saw how tired he looked yesterday.

"Oh and while you were sleeping, I had time to cook you breakfast" Hisoka said as he handed Kurapika a plate that contained a rice bun with 2 sunny sided-up eggs. The meal looked pretty mediocre, but regardless of quality, he might as well eat no matter if it's mediocre or fancy.

"Now why did you cook for me?" Kurapika asked while he had the plate handed to him. Why does Hisoka care about me so much?

"To feed you, dummy" Hisoka said as if it was obvious while he rested his cheek on the palm of his hand. Not receiving the real question.

"No, I meant, why would you cook for me?" Kurapika asked again.

"I'll answer your question after your plate is empty" Hisoka bargained.

Kurapika complied, knowing that further questions would lead to nothing as long as he's not done eating.

As the blonde was eating, Hisoka watched at Kurapika's movements. The magician found the way the blonde is eating quite amusing and made his time worthwhile, he eyed how Kurapika would open his mouth to eat the food and then chew on it. It was just too adorable to miss out.

Kurapika noticed that Hisoka never left his gaze on him for not even a second. "Quit staring at me while I eat" Kurapika blushed and looked away.

"And why should I agree on that?" Hisoka probed.

The blonde looked at Hisoka in the eye "To finish eating my food, if you keep eyeing me like that I would never finish eating." Kurapika explained wisely.

Getting the point "Fine, fine I'll look at another way" Hisoka agreed disappointingly, now he could never finish watching Kurapika eat.

After a few more bites, the blonde was finally finished, he placed the plate on his table and was ready to ask some questions, hopefully Hisoka would answer him honestly, the blonde has no idea on what his nen personality type is, so it would be a lot harder to believe his answers if he was a transmuter. Due to the fact that Transmuters are highly skilled at lying.

"Now as I was asking, why have you cooked for me?" Kurapika asked returning to his original topic.

Hisoka averted his gaze from the side then to Kurapika's.

"I had to; you were already slim, I didn't want you getting slimmer." The blonde was just too unpleasant to look at while he was slimmer; it made him look sharper and less adorable.

"And why would you even care to feed me?" 'I don't look that slim do i?'

Hisoka chuckled "Do you really want to know? I doubt that your emotional status could handle the reason why."

Kurapika tensed "Just tell me"

Hisoka moved closer to Kurapika, placing his mouth close to the blonde's ear.

"Because I love you" Hisoka whispered lovingly.

With that answer said, Kurapika subconsciously activated his Scarlet eyes and blushed an adorable shade of red. He backed away from Hisoka and nearly dropped to the side of his bed. Now how should he reply?

"Well I'm- I am still not read- We could-" The blonde stuttered in his words not knowing on how he should react.

Hisoka laughed….. A humane laugh, it has been so long since he laughed that way.

"Why? Can't think of a way to respond?" The magician asked whilst chuckling.

"It's not that it's just that i-" Kurapika mumbled.

"No matter, now's not the right time to start rushing for a reply. We should get to spend some time together no? Until you are able to find the right choice of words?" The blonde was just so adorable.

The blonde took a deep breath and exhaled, calming himself down. "You're right"

Hisoka smiled. "Now come on, Up up, you should get dressed for our _date_ " Hisoka handed Kurapika a handkerchief.

Kurapika wiped his lips then his eyes widened in surprise after realizing "Our d-date?"

"Yes our date, I bought a car that is waiting for us right outside. Get changed and we will go. I'll be waiting" Hisoka stated at the door.

With that said Hisoka left Kurapika's room and waited outside.

Kurapika was in a dilemma and asked questions to himself. "Should I join Hisoka on the date? I never wanted a date in the first place but what if I don't comply? Will Hisoka get angry with me? Now that's not something I would want." The blonde talked to himself as he entered the bathroom.

Kurapika sighed "I guess I have no other choice" Then the blonde looked at himself at the bathroom mirror "But first, I need to take a bath".

Author's Note:

Now the real story begins. Expect the next chapter to be longer and do share with me your thoughts from the story in the reviews section.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: On this story Kurapika is 20 years old and his face is now matured in a way that resembles a woman in their 20's.

Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Hisoka is dressed in a neatly colored black long sleeved with his sleeves rolled up, exposing his forearms and unbuttoned his neck buttons revealing his lower neck. Coupled with his hair styled by combing his right hair backwards and let his left hair styled with front bangs. And with black slacks with matching black shoes.

The fuchsia haired man has been waiting there for approximately 10 minutes, and there was still no sign of the blonde. Being absolutely patient, he spent the rest of the time waiting by shuffling with his deck of cards.

After another 10 minutes, Kurapika was finally in sight.

The blonde is dressed in casual clothes, a blue t-shirt coupled with a white hoodie for torso wear and dark blue jeans for leg wear and he also had white sneakers for shoes and oddly, he had eyeliners on both eyes coupled with a light red lipstick. Hisoka widened his eyes a bit from looking at Kurapika's new look.

"Why the makeup?" Hisoka asked as Kurapika approached him.

The blonde crossed his arms and looked at the side "What? You don't like it?"

Hisoka smiled "No, I think it suits you" then opens the car's door

"Ladies first" Hisoka teased.

"I am not a lady!" Kurapika glared.

The magician chuckled "Nevertheless you look like one"

Kurapika scoffed then entered the car. After the blonde was in, Hisoka proceeded to enter as well. When the magician entered, Kurapika decides to form a small conversation.

"I never thought you knew how to drive" The blonde stated, it's strange for someone who can run faster than a car, to drive a car.

"There are lots of things you don't know about me Kurapika"

"And that is the reason why I barely trust you" Kurapika folded his arms "Where are we having our 'date' anyways?"

Hisoka humms and stares at the ceiling then at Kurapika "How about a candy store?"

"How young do you think I am!?" The blonde raised his voice.

Hisoka laughed "Just kidding, how about a fancy restaurant?"

The blonde scoffed at his side "Seems decent."

"Fancy restaurant it is then" Hisoka announced then started the car and drove on to the location of the restaurant.

After a while of driving, they finally reached their destination, it didn't take too long for Hisoka to drive them both there.

Both of them got out of the vehicle and proceeded to enter the restaurant.

The restaurant was really fancy, too fancy for Kurapika's taste. They were a lot of people dressed in fancy clothes and the furniture around them seemed to be incredibly expensive.

"Come, our reservation's over there" Hisoka gestured Kurapika to follow.

The blonde regretted wearing casual clothes, his fashion paled in comparison to the other customer's. Hisoka gestured Kurapika to their seats. It was styled like a couch, with the color red. And the feeling of laying on the couch-like seat was incredibly comfortable as well. (A/N: In case you are having trouble thinking on what the seat looks like, think back to the couch Kurapika sank in when he sat in it, in the 1999 Hunter x Hunter edition but more delicate and not too wide.)

A waiter with a fancy moustache approached them and asked for their order.

"What are your orders Mr. and Mrs. Amorou?

The blonde blushed and was about to object the name but Hisoka raised a hand to stop him from talking.

"May we have the best spaghetti?" Hisoka ordered.

"Divine Spaghetti for Mr. and Mrs. Amorou it Is" The waiter bowed his head and left for their order.

After the waiter was gone, Kurapika turned his head towards Hisoka and glared.

" _Mrs_. Amorou?" The blonde said with malice

"Don't like the title?"

"I am **not** your wife" Kurapika raised his voice slightly to not raise any attention.

"But you will be, that's what you promised remember?"

"My promise?" Kurapika shot a questioning look.

"Yes, your promise." Hisoka reassured.

Kurapika sat firmly on his seat then tries to recall whatever he promised to Hisoka.

Flashback to a year ago…..

Kurapika walked alone to the abandoned amusement park, wearing a cautious look. When he entered said park, he took a look to the magician's usual spot. When he saw that he wasn't there, the blonde groaned in annoyance.

He went to a nearby wall then leaned against it to wait for the late magician.

Little did he know that Hisoka is actually there, hiding from his sight and awareness. The magician used an advanced form of Zetsu to sneakily approach the blonde.

Hisoka grabbed his phone then applied it to Silent mode to silently text Kurapika a message.

Noticing a vibrate from his pocket; Kurapika also grabbed his phone to see his message.

"Hi Kura-chan" 9:21 PM

Rolling his eyes at the word 'chan' Kurapika mashed some buttons to reply.

"Hisoka where are you? Aren't we supposed to be having a meeting?" 9:21 PM

"You'll have to solve a riddle for you to pinpoint my exact location" 9:22 PM

"A riddle! Hisoka, I don't have time for riddles!" 9:22 PM

"Then consider our meeting ended." 9:23 PM

"Fine, fine, what's the riddle?" 9:23 PM

"I am located at a place where people would gaze to question about God's existence." 9:24 PM

"Can't you give me a hint?" 9:24 PM

"Where do you see the stars?" 9:25 PM

At the mention of that, Kurapika looked up and was surprised to see that Hisoka is on top of the wall he was leaning on.

Hisoka jumped off the top then gracefully landed on the ground.

After landing, Hisoka approached the smaller male, cornering him against the wall.

"So, what type of information would you like know?" Hisoka asked at the blonde's ear

Kurapika blushed slightly then pushed the larger man back. "Do you even respect other people's personal space?"

Hisoka chuckled "No I don't, anyway shall we continue on to our meeting?"

Kurapika folded his arms "What do you know of the other troupe's abilities?"

The magician raised his index finger then waved it side by side "Ah ah ah, you have to do something for me first."

"There's a catch?" Kurapika just knew that there was going to be catch.

Hisoka nodded.

"What do you want me to do?" Kurapika said in a strained tone.

"I want you to promise me something." Hisoka approached the blonde.

Kurapika backed away again "What promise do I have to commit?" The blonde said with caution to the approaching magician.

Hisoka tilted the blonde's chin up with his finger "I want you to promise me, that when your vengeance is over." Hisoka placed his mouth near Kurapika's delicate ear "You will be mine" Hisoka whispered in a dominating tone.

The blonde blushed angrily and was about to shout at Hisoka, but the magician quickly enveloped his lips with his. The magician's tongue explored the blonde's mouth, tasting anything that he can taste within.

Kurapika was filled with so much shock that he just stood there with his bright scarlet eyes wide open from Hisoka's kiss. The magician took…..his first kiss… his first kiss is… with Hisoka. The magician pulled away not a minute after then he smiled after he gazed at the blonde's reaction.

"Promise me, Kura-chan" Hisoka said then he placed a folded piece of paper at Kurapika's hand. After handing the paper to Kurapika, the blonde took a look at the folded paper, it was labeled 'How you can eliminate the Troupe'. Hisoka knows how to destroy the entire Troupe, and that knowledge is engraved within that paper.

Kurapika raised his head to thank Hisoka, but the magician was nowhere in sight…again. The only thing that was left of him was a bar of gum, Bungee Gum.

End of flashback…..

"Oh i remember that" Kurapika sighed. "I guess I have to, and your last name is Amorou?"

"Oh that, I never told you my last name haven't i?" Hisoka played with a fork by twisting it with the tip of his finger.

"No you have not."

Hisoka grinned "I suppose I have to open up a bit no?"

Kurapika is about to listen more "Speaking of that, what else are you hiding from me?"

Hisoka looked to the side "A couple of things"

"Define: 'a couple of things'"

"If I am about to tell you more about me, you have to be more specific than that" Hisoka frowned

Kurapika rested his cheek on his palm and started to hum "Hmmmm how about how you were in love with me?"

"My oh my, pretty straightforward aren't you?" Hisoka placed the utensils on the table and coughed.

"Well it started on the time when I first saw you on the Hunter Exam. You were so full of spirit and determination, along with intelligence and beauty. However I also saw something in you that I don't normally see. It was vengeance, I saw how you were so dedicated on taking revenge on the troupe back at York New city, you were willing to take chances to have a meeting with me despite the knowledge that you witnessed how dangerous I can be. I loved the qualities that you possessed, so from then on I started desiring you, wanting to claim you as mine." Hisoka explained delicately.

Throughout Hisoka's explanation, Kurapika was feeling something that he hasn't experienced, the feeling that someone treasures you deeply unlike how his friends treasures him. He was so entrapped on how the magician went on and on about how he loves him. The magician was like a different person when he explained how he felt, and Kurapika is beginning to like that side of him, the side where he is honest and dedicating.

Hisoka noticed that the blonde has been staring at him in the eye for a while now, Kurapika has that look in his eye that he is listening, and it made him smile.

The waiter has finally returned with their order.

"Here are your orders Mr. and Mrs. Amorou "

Everytime the waiter calls him Mrs. Amorou Kurapika gets embarrassed and feels a burning feeling at his cheeks.

"Alright let's dig in shall we?" Hisoka declared and placed a fork on the spaghetti.

The spaghetti was sized for 2 people and it looked absolutely delicious, no wonder why they call it Divine Spaghetti.

Without hesitation, the blonde proceeded to eat alongside Hisoka. As soon as he tasted the spaghetti, he beamed with delight almost forgetting the fact that he's eating alongside Hisoka, he continued to eat the spaghetti, with slightly added pace.

"This food is amazing!" Kurapika declared warmly but not too loud.

"It sure it is, but don't eat them all on your own, you have me eating alongside you so you should share, and besides the price for this spaghetti is just ridiculous."

Getting the point, Kurapika ate the spaghetti to a pace similar to Hisoka's, a slow but steady one.

"I get why they call this the Divine spaghetti." The blonde stated after chewing.

"Divine quality requires Divine price." Hisoka had to take more than 5 jobs that assigned him to kill 5 separate individuals who were absolutely weak. It was so unpleasant to kill people who can't fight back.

"Kurapika?"

"Yes Hisoka?"

At the mention of his name being called in a way lovers address themselves. Hisoka felt a warm feeling in his heart. Is this true love I feel? Hisoka coughed.

"How were things going with you and your friends? Have you been in contact with them?" Hisoka wonders if the blonde is up-to-date with the news concerning Gon.

"No I haven't, actually, I haven't spoken to them in a long time." Kurapika stopped eating and had a look of sadness.

Noticing that he was correct "Are you aware of what has happened to Gon?"

Kurapika looked bewildered "Why? What happened to him!?" Kurapika stood in on his seat and asked with panic.

"Don't worry, he passed that event for a while and as of now, he is all but in danger." Hisoka assured the blonde.

Kurapika relaxed his concerns then returned to sitting. "But still, what happened to him?"

"That is something you have to ask him yourself, it's about time you regain your contact with them yes?"

Kurapika narrowed his eyes.

"No, not while I am done with my mission. I cannot risk them getting involved with my actions again."

Hisoka feels the emotions that are seeping from Kurapika, a mixture of sadness, fear, and anger. How could the blonde express such emotions on all at once?

"Alright, I understand your decision. Let's skip that topic shall we?" That topic will have to be discussed on another time.

"Agreed. It should be discussed on another time" Kurapika sighed.

"You're not going to finish eating?" The magician hopes that he hasn't spoiled Kurapika's appetite.

"It's fine, I'm done eating." The blonde assured.

After Kurapika's assurance, Hisoka ate the spaghetti alone, and once he was done he decided to focus on another topic.

"Want to go somewhere else?"

Kurapika pays attention "Like where exactly?"

"You'll find out on the way". Hisoka just loves keeping secrets.

"Let's go somewhere _magical_." Hisoka reckoned as he paid handed the waiter a check.

Kurapika stood up from his seat and followed suit. Now where else is Hisoka going to take him to? Probably a carnival or circus, guessing from the fact that he said "Magical".

As they walked their way out of the building both of them entered the car.

After entering, Hisoka speaks up "Ready for the next event of our date _honey_?" Hisoka said teasingly.

Kurapika blushed again at the word then scoffed to his side.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Author's Note: End of chapter folks, I'm curious to know how you people felt from this chapter, do review so I may know.


	4. Having a Good Time?

"It seems that I am right." Kurapika stated at the entrance to a theme park.

"This is what you mean by 'Magical'?" Kurapika said with his arms folded.

Hisoka, beside him, turned his head to face the blonde "Yes, that is correct; we should go and have some fun shall we?"

As the magician said that, he took a hold at Kurapika's hand then dragged him inside the theme park.

"H-hey, don't just grab my hand and start dragging me inside!" Kurapika scolded as he was being dragged whilst standing.

"Why should I not?" Hisoka smiled.

Hisoka lead them both in a straight way that through a crowd ahead. Kurapika accidently bumps onto some people as he was being dragged and he apologizes after accidently hitting them.

"Hisoka, let go!" Kurapika yelled while trying to be free of HIsoka's grip.

The magician finally stopped dragging the poor blonde as he finally reached a certain destination. He stopped at a roller coaster ride. The blonde took a look at the coaster and was at awe at its fine structure.

Hisoka approached the fare man and paid for the ride. The man gestured Hisoka to follow him at the ride center. After their ride has arrived, Hisoka entered first then he took a look at the blonde who was still at the pay ticket.

"Why aren't you coming with me?" Hisoka asked in a questioning look.

The blonde shook his head "I'll stay right here thank you very much."

Hisoka wore a disappointed look, and then changed to a mischievous look. "Oh I think I'll refuse." Hisoka pointed his finger towards Kurapika. The blonde was unaware that Hisoka sent an In laced Bungee Gum thread towards him. After that, Hisoka brought his finger backwards then Kurapika was instantly dragged to Hisoka's because of Bungee Gum. Hisoka expanded his arms as Kurapika landed at it, And then Hisoka held the blonde bridal style after Kurapika dropped on his arms.

"We're good to go!" Hisoka called out to the fare man, with that said, the fare man pulled a lever that made the coaster car working. The car rode swiftly fast through the coaster tracks, maybe a bit too swiftly.

Kurapika widened his eyes in surprise then opened his mouth to protest but the ride's speed cut him off.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Kurapika yelled as the ride was speeding. "N-no it's too fast, slow it down, slow it down!" Kurapika shouted. The blonde tried freeing himself from Hisoka's hold but the magician would never let Kurapika go. Unless the Kurta wants to fall off….

"Sorry honey, but I'm not the control here" Hisoka smirked.

Kurapika closed his eyes in fear then brought his head closer to Hisoka's chest.

Hisoka closed his eyes then shook his head sideways "Now, now, open your eyes, they were made to look so let them gaze." Hisoka said in Kurapika's ear.  
The blonde was still clinging to Hisoka's body in fear of view of the ride. Much to Hisoka's dismay, it appears that Kurapika has a fear of roller coaster rides…..it must be his first time.

"Is this your first time in a roller coaster?" Hisoka asked Kurapika.

The blonde didn't respond for a moment, but he nodded.

Hisoka removed himself from Kurapika's grasp with minimal effort then placed the blonde to the seat beside him. "You know, I used to have a fear of roller coaster rides myself, the trick to overcoming them is to open your eyes, take a deep breath with your hand clasped at your mouth, then steadily breath, keep breathing until you relax."

Following Hisoka's advice the blonde slowly opened his eyes then clasped a hand to his mouth, and steadily breathed until he relaxed. To Kurapika's surprise, it worked! He was beginning to feel his fear subsiding and he was actually starting to enjoy the ride.

"It worked" Kurapika praised, after his praise, Kurapika took a hold at the handlebars, and then proceeded to enjoy watching the tracks. Hisoka took a look at the blonde after that the blonde noticed Hisoka's eyes on him.

"What's wrong?" Kurapika regained his usual composure.

"Nothing, I have to remark, you were looking absolutely cute when you smiled like that." Hisoka flashed his usual smile.

"Oh shut up, can't a person smile when he enjoys?" Kurapika folded his arms.

"Well, being denial aside, let's enjoy the ride." Hisoka said, but to his dismay, their ride ended exactly when he announced.

Kurapika shook his head "Well that was quick." Kurapika stated then got off of the seat.

"A bit too quick." Hisoka frowned then he shook his head. "Well never mind, there are other places here, where we can enjoy." Hisoka stated playfully with his hands.

Kurapika slammed his hand at the front of Hisoka's seat.

"No! I think we had enough, besides, it's already getting late." Kurapika refused.

Hisoka took a look at his watch to see the time then back at Kurapika.

"You call 7:44 Pm late?" Come on, something that early should not be considered late.

"Yes **it** is." Was only Kurapika's solid reply at Hisoka's question.

Hisoka wore a look of disappointment. "Fine, fine, why do you have to be so boring when you're strict?" Hisoka then looked sideways, there, he spotted a kid holding a big stuffed animal. That raised an idea on Hisoka's mind.

"But first, let's get you a souvenir." Hisoka openly stated.

"Just what kind of a souvenir? A hat? A t-shirt? A balloon?" Kurapika kept guessing, only to which, Hisoka shook his head sideways.

"None of them" Hisoka denied then pointed at a shooting game where they offer people plush dolls for a price if they shoot enough targets.

Kurapika sighed. "Fine, make it quick."

Hisoka stood from his seat then walked towards the shooting game with Kurapika following suit.

The vendor noticed the two as they approached. "Hello there, want to win a prize for your lady friend here?" Came the vendor's joyous voice.

"Ladyfriend?" Kurapika placed a hand on his chest. "Excuse me sir but I'm a—"

"Why of course I will….For my ladyfriend." Hisoka looked down on Kurapika then smirked.

Kurapika only glared at Hisoka for cutting him off again, but nonetheless he watched how the magician plays.

Hisoka reached in for his wallet but the vendor raised a hand.

"Couples are free of charge." The vendor smiled.

"Oh? How very generous." Hisoka expressed his gratitude.

The vendor grabbed a toy gun then loaded it with pellets.

"Here you go, just shoot any of the targets to claim their respective prizes." The vendor gave Hisoka a toy gun.

Hisoka took a look to see what he wants to have as a prize. He gestured the prizes to know which Kurapika wants.

"That one." Kurapika pointed to a fluffy yellow-colored stuffed cat.

"The yellow one?"

"I am fond of cats." Kurapika softened his look

Hisoka pointed his gun at a really small target, he was about to pull the trigger but stopped. Then he shot at another target, as he expected, the shot missed. The gun's shot, is not as accurate as that of a real gun. So he enhanced it with his Nen, then he aimed for the small target again. And this time, he didn't miss.

Scene change…..

Kurapika and Hisoka came out with Kurapika holding the stuffed animal with a smile.

"Thanks for winning me this toy." Kurapika thanked the magician who was walking besides him.

"All for you, sweet." Hisoka smiled.

Kurapika playfully rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah"

As they were passing by through the park, Hisoka spotted two unmistakably familiar faces.

Hisoka narrowed his eyes to spot the two. "Are those, Gon and Killua?" Hisoka asked. The two boys were sitting at a bench eating their respective foods.

That raised an alarm to Kurapika.

"Hisoka, let's go." Kurapika said in a serious tone.

Hisoka only looked at Kurapika with a poker face, but he called out to the two kids anyway. Kurapika then smacked his own face with the palm of his hand.

"Gon! Killua!" Hisoka called out.

Gon stopped eating his cotton candy and looked at where he was being called.

"Huh? What's Hisoka doing here?" Gon asked

Killua stopped licking his ice cream. "Probably being a clown since we are in a theme park."

"No, he's not in his usual costume, and, why is he with Kurapika?" Gon asked again.

Killua paid attention. "Huh? Kurapika? Let's go check them out." Killua stated as he stood up.

"Right, I haven't seen Kurapika in a long time." Gon stood up as well then ran to Hisoka and Kurapika's location.

"Hey! Wait up!" Killua called out then followed.

When Gon finally got to them he crashed at Kurapika, hugging the poor blonde who fell off balance from impact. Making Hisoka laugh with his hand clasped at his mouth.

"Kurapika, we missed you!" Gon called out happily.

Kurapika smiled. 'He hasn't changed his personality; it's surprising that he has no hard feelings whatsoever'.

"Yeah where were you before all this time? You never responded to our calls." Killua called when he arrived.

'But Killua does.' Kurapika thought in his mind.

Gon stood up then helped Kurapika stand. "Killua, I'm sure Kurapika has his reasons."

"Yeah, yeah, he always has his reasons." Killua looked at Gon's eyes then crossed his arms.

"Oh and speaking of that, what's your reason with Hisoka?" Gon asked, and then directed his eyes to the stuffed animal. "Wow! That toy looks cool!"

Kurapika grabbed his stuffed animal closer to his body. "Yes it does seem nice, but bear in mind that I won't give it to you." Kurapika stated.

"Awww that's not fair! Where did you get those?" Gon asked

"From Hisoka of course." Kurapika said then gestured Hisoka.

"Oh, now what's this? Is Hisoka your boyfriend now?" Killua smiled mischievously.

Kurapika blushed lightly but casted it away as soon as he felt it. "After all that has happened today, I guess he is."

"A guess hmm? It should be a fact." Hisoka talked along.

Kurapika shrugged sideways "Only to yourself."

"Anywho, where are you guys going?" Killua asked whilst licking his ice cream.

Instead of answering, Hisoka looked at Killua and Gon. "My, it seems that you both have grown stronger, and a tad taller." Hisoka placed a measuring hand above Killua's head.

Killua smacked Hisoka's hand away. "Of course! What? You think we're going to stay short forever?"

Hisoka chuckled. "Let's hope you don't get too tall, I don't like looking up."

Gon spoke up. "Killua and I were about to go to the Ferris wheel, you guys want to come?"

Kurapika shook his head. "Sorry Gon, but we **were** just leaving." Kurapika pulled Hisoka's arm.

"Awww, but this is the time where we meet each other again after 11 months." Killua exclaimed.

Kurapika raised a sorry hand. "Sorry, but maybe next time Killua."

Gon sighed. "All right, but promise us that you'll meet with us again." Gon said as he hugged Kurapika.

Kurapika patted Gon's back. "Trust me Gon, I never break my promises." Kurapika promised.

Hisoka then spoke up. "Alright we will be on our way out, Kurapika has work to attend to tomorrow, you don't want him to get late now do you?"

"Nah we don't. Hey Gon let's go to the Ferris wheel before they run out of tickets." Killua said then ran to the Ferris wheel.

Gon followed suit. "Hey wait up." Gon ran, then he faced backwards whilst running backwards. "Take care of Kurapika for us okay Hisoka!?" Gon shouted.

Hisoka smiled then raised his hand to show that he will. Gon is such a good boy.

Kurapika then pulled at Hisoka's clothing. "Let's go, Neon's probably going to send a whole team to look for me if I don't attend." Kurapika said in a tired tone. Hisoka nodded then walked to his car with Kurapika.

Hisoka opened the car's door and entered. "Alright then hop in." Hisoka said as he opened the passenger's door.

As Kurapika entered, Hisoka drove the car. As he was driving he, pressed some buttons on the stereo to play some music, and then Careless Whisper was playing. Kurapika parted his lips out of surprise from the music.

"Now what are you thinking?" Kurapika said as he hugged his stuffed animal tighter while backing away from Hisoka.

Hisoka looked at Kurapika in a questioning look. "Hmm? Nothing, I just wanted to add a little vibe. Is it because of the music?" Hisoka chuckled. "Don't worry; I don't sleep with my partner on the first date."

Feeling embarrassed Kurapika reached out to the stereo to change the music. "Well, the music just felt a bit amorous." Kurapika defended while he pressed the button to play the next song.

But to his dismay, an even worse song was playing. "I take a look at my enormous penis, then the troubles start melting away, parop pap." Came the perverted music that was playing from Hisoka's stereo. Kurapika then pressed the stop button to put an end to the song. Then he faced Hisoka with a disgusted look.

"Is this the type of music you listen to all day!?" Kurapika exclaimed. How could this man sit here and listen to all these songs? It's disgusting, listening to people singing about their genitals.

Hisoka just scoffed to the side then wore a slightly offended look. "Everyone has their tastes." Hisoka stated then started the car. "Well, music or no music, I can still play them in my mind."

Kurapika felt a bit of guilt, the magician's right, people do have their own tastes in music, and who was he to judge? He barely listened to any, since all he does is work and plot to reclaim his clan's eyes. Speaking of his clan, he remembered that the music there was filled with lots of peaceful sounds, so calming to the mind. However, since it was only played inside the clan's territory, it was destroyed alongside his village.

Hisoka felt a slight change of mood radiating from Kurapika, so he took a look at the blonde only to find out that he is feeling a bit unhappy.

"What's wrong?" Hisoka asked in a concerned tone.

"Hmm? No, it's nothing." Kurapika said then buried his nose and chin to the stuffed animal he was holding.

"Okay, if you say you are alright, I have nothing to worry about." Hisoka said then rid of himself from the topic.

After a few awkward minutes of driving, Kurapika spoke up.

"Hisoka?" The blonde called out. There is something he wants to ask.

"Yes?"

Kurapika placed the stuffed animal to the backseat then fixed himself on his own seat. "Do you ever miss your family?" Kurapika asked in a soft tone.

Hisoka looked a bit shocked at the sudden question, then he stopped driving.

"Where did this question come from?" Hisoka asked, not looking at Kurapika.

"I remembered my family, and how I missed them." Kurapika explained in the same soft tone.

Hisoka saw how sorrowful Kurapika looked so he answered. "My family? I don't know if I do, I barely knew them." Hisoka shared.

Kurapika then got a little interested. "And why is that?"

"They spent little time with me, they always had to go outside and find work. My mother, however, would always notice how sad I look and would always take me to theme park to experience happiness." Hisoka smiled and continued on.  
"But one day, I got lost at the park, I looked and searched every area in high hopes of finding my mother, but, I never could f—" Hisoka stopped midway, then he shook his head. "Never mind, what's been done is done; you should never keep looking back at the past." Hisoka said in a serious tone.

Kurapika was a bit surprised at Hisoka's sudden shift of mood, but nonetheless he understood what he meant.

"I understand." Kurapika stated then faced the car's window with his palm placed at his cheek.

Hisoka started the car and drove again. "The past can haunt you, yes, but it does not mean you can't ignore them." Hisoka stated. "It appears that we both have tragic backstories no?"

Kurapika said nothing, he was just looking outside, with his mind focusing on something else.

Hisoka decided to cheer the blonde up. He set the car on autopilot and then he grabbed Kurapika's stuffed animal.

Hisoka raised the animal up then played around with it. "Kurapika, don't get so sad, if you are sad, I will be sad." Hisoka said in a high tone, as if the stuffed animal was the one who was talking.

Kurapika smiled a bit then playfully slapped Hisoka's face. "Alright, give me my cat." Kurapika lightened up then took the stuffed animal from Hisoka.

At last, the car reached their destination.

"My,it seems we're here." Hisoka stated as he looked outside the car's window.

Behind him, Kurapika tapped Hisoka's shoulder. As that action was done, Hisoka turned his head to face the blonde.

'Now what does he- '

Hisoka didn't get to finish because Kurapika crashed his lips against the magician. Hisoka was slightly taken aback from Kurapika's sudden action, but nevertheless he kissed back. Kurapika felt a surge of pleasure emitting from their make out session, but regardless, he pulled back. As soon as he did, the blonde exited from the car.

After that, he started to walk towards the building but stopped midway to face the magician.

"Thank you for giving me a good time Hisoka." Kurapika said in a gentle voice then turned around to enter the building. "I hope we can do it again. On other times." Came Kurapika's last words as he started walking to the entrance.

Hisoka touched his lip with his finger. Then he smiled. "I think he likes me already." Hisoka stated then drove on. "Only this time, he didn't fake it."

Author's Note.

"Yes, it did take me a long time to update, but as some of you may know, school days are what is keeping me from writing. As an apology I will keep a steady rate of updating regularly as of now."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:  
Some of you readers seem to be enjoying my work, to satisfy your brain with my story, here's another chapter. Oh and thank you for your support

At a mall…

After Kurapika's date with his now honorably proclaimed boyfriend; the blonde is now currently working at his usual job for a certain girl.

"Hey Kurapika, do you think this dress will suit you?" Neon asked as she held out a cute ocean blue dress.

"What? No! I would never even want to dress in that!" Kurapika yelled out in disgust.

Neon frowned at Kurapika's response. "Well you should! I don't see any fashion coming out from your usual black suit truth to be told you're always wearing the same suit at almost every day." Neon said as she faced sideways with her eyes closed.

Kurapika sighed. "Well, could you at least pick some clothing that is suitable for my gender?"

Neon scoffed. "Being a man doesn't matter if you're gay and no way, you should do it yourself, I'm the boss here not you."

'Gay? That's a strong word coming from you.' The blonde spoke in his thoughts after that Kurapika frowned a bit. "Neon, I didn't come here to shop, I came here to do my work."

Neon gave in. "Fine! I'll get you something to wear."

Neon went to the accessories isle where she looked for something suitable for her blonde friend to wear, she looked at a set of headwear and browsed until she found what she wants.

"Aha! Here it is." Neon called out as she handed out a very peculiar headband that is colored black and decorated with silver linings on the front and back side. "Isn't it cute?" Neon asked as she handed it to the blonde.

"I don't think that headband is clothing."Kurapika inspected the headband after it was handed to him. "However, it looks fine, not too stylish, but fine."

Neon pouted. "Stylish or not, you should put it on to see if it suits you."

Kurapika obliged and put it on the center of his head. Neon squealed with her hands clasped at her mouth in awe.

"You're so pretttttyyyyy!" Neon adored.

Kurapika blushed slightly and coughed to regain his composure. "Well, thank you for that compliment."

Neon pulled out a mirror from her bag and handed it to Kurapika. As it was given, Kurapika gazed at the mirror only to feel slightly surprised at his appearance. 'Maybe Hisoka would like it if he saw me wearing this.' Kurapika spoke in his thoughts. From the looks of it, the blonde feels like he is staring at his mother face, he did inherit it from his mother after all.

"Well?" Neon asked to the silent blonde. Kurapika did not talk at all; he was just gazing; fixated to be more accurate, on the mirror.

"I'll take it." Kurapika stated as he was still gazing at the mirror.

"Wonderful! You finally bought something in this mall for once." Neon said warmly.

"I didn't buy anything before haven't i?" Kurapika smiled.

"No you _didn't_." Neon said.

Scene change…

Outside the mall, as the duo were walking towards Neon's limousine Neon started a conversation.

"So Kurapika, you finally have a boyfriend hmm?" Neon asked mischievously.

Kurapika was instantly flustered and was taken aback at the question. "H-how did you know?" Kurapika stuttered. How could she possibly know?

"From my room's window, I saw you last night smooching a guy before you left his car." Neon said.

Realization hit Kurapika. "Oh, i-I see" Kurapika said embarrassed. Maybe he should remember to take a look at his surroundings more often. That's another advice to remember.

After the both of them finally made it to the limousine, Kurapika opened the passenger's door for Neon and closed it after she entered, with that accomplished; Kurapika proceeded to enter his side of the door as well.

As the car was speeding, Kurapika felt a buzz at his pocket signifying that a message is due.  
Kurapika opened his phone to see what it is, only to find out that it was Hisoka who sent him the message, he tapped his phone to see what is what.

' _Kurapikaaaaaa, I have a surprise gift that you will be very delighted to have.' 11:00 Am_

Kurapika wore a look of curiosity. "I wonder what it is." Kurapika asked to himself and then sent his own reply.

' _Is it something important?_ ' 11:00 Am

It has to be, something that would make Kurapika happy is bound to be important.

' _You'll know on the very moment you receive_.' 11:01 am

Kurapika sighed in annoyance. Of course, he forgot the fact that Hisoka is very secretive; the blonde wonders why he even asked.

'All righ-'

The blonde didn't get to finish typing because a certain brat took his phone from his very hand.

"So who are you texting? Your new boyfriend?" Neon asked mischievously as she read Kurapika's messages.

The blonde widened his eyes in panic then frowned. "Give it back Neon" Kurapika demanded as he reached his hand out to grab his phone.

Neon moved her hand out from Kurapika's grabby hand and stuck a tongue out. "Never, not until I find out who he is. Let's see here, Hisoka Amorou? Wow that's a nice name." Neon remarked, as the lady was busy reading Kurapika took advantage of that and in a swift motion, took his phone away from the wee devil.

"I think that's enough 'privacy intruding' for today" Kurapika strictly said as he put his phone back to where it once lied.

Neon scoffed and went back to her seat. "Whatever." Neon said in the back.

After Neon was out of range, Kurapika sighed in relief.

"Whatever Hisoka has for me, it better not be a waste of time." Kurapika whispered to himself after so, Kurapika stared outside the limousine's window with his cheek rested at the palm of his hand.

Scene change to Hisoka…..

"50 million jenny for the Scarlet Eyes!" A female auctioneer announced from a stage. "Going once, going twice." She counted.

"60 million Jenny!" An old man shouted from the audience.

"No, 80 million!" Another old man with a different appearance said.

Hisoka smirked. "1 billion for the eyes." He said, he didn't need to shout since he's only 4 meters away from the stage.

"1 billion for the Scarlet Eyes, going once, going twice!" The auctioneer counted, after seeing that no one objected. "Hisoka Amorou has won the bidding!" She announced loudly.

Hisoka then walked up the stage and claimed his prize. While holding the container for the Scarlet Eyes the jester smiled. "He'll really like it indeed."

"Who'll like it?" The auctioneer asked the jester.

"Oh, no one, I was just talking to myself." Hisoka said then turned his back towards the lady and then made his way towards the exit.

"Weirdo." The auctioneer remarked after the jester was gone. Why does this auction have so many weirdos?

Away from the stage, Hisoka walked on an empty hallway smiling at his prize. After the jester was done staring at what he had won, he grabbed his smartphone from his pockets and then he sent a message to the one who will receive it.

' _Ready to have your gift Pika?_.'2:08 pm

After a few moments.

' _Don't call me with that name, and not now, I'm working_."2:11 PM

" _Aww that's a bit harsh you know_?'2:12 PM

' _I'm being serious Hisoka, my boss knows I'm in a relationship, if she sees you she'll never stop bugging me about It._ '2:13 PM

' _Now, are you implying that you care for your job rather than me_?'2:14 PM

' _I do not know, do i_?'2:15 PM

Hisoka was shocked at the reply then wore a disappointed look. He soon came upon an idea and smiled mischievously.

' _Okay_.'2:15 PM

Once Hisoka was out of the building, he walked towards a bench and took a seat from it. Knowing how the blonde would respond, he just sat there; waiting for his predicament to happen. After a few moments, Hisoka heard a buzzing from his pocket, smiling, he opened his phone to see the message.

' _Hisoka? Are you still there_?'2:31 PM

Hisoka didn't reply.

' _I apologize I did not mean what I said before, it's a surprise that you got offended by such a statement_ '2:32 PM

"Wrong answer." Hisoka stated from his seat, a simple apology is not enough or what he wants.

' _Hisoka, I know that you're just ignoring me but could you at least reply_?'2:45 PM

"I would, only if you say what I want you to say." Hisoka said as if he was talking to him directly

' _Ughh, Fine, is there something I can do to make you feel better_?'2:49 PM

Hisoka chuckled, "I suppose that's enough fun for now."

' _You can permit me to give you your present' 2:50 PM_

' _The gift? Why do you care for it so much_?'2:51 PM

' _Refuse? Alright then_.' 2:52 PM

' _No! Alright, you can give me your present_."2:54 PM

'Wonderful! Now, where would you like for us to meet?'2:55 PM

'Well, since I'm done with my job. I suppose my apartment would suffice; I'll be waiting for you there at 5:00 Pm' :2:56 PM

Hisoka smiled at that. The blonde is so easy to manipulate, even more so if it regards his emotions. Emotions can be a tricky feeling, and Kurapika here doesn't seem to have a good control of it. However, even if, he can barely control his emotions, it doesn't mean that he isn't aware of it. So trying to take advantage of his feelings would only make Kurapika instantly realize his attempts.

Hisoka shrugged "Even so, that won't stop me from doing it." Hisoka said to himself then went to Kurapika's apartment.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it people and thank you for reading.


End file.
